


Things Unspoken

by Starofwinter



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Dance, Fluff, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Noctis and Ignis share a moment of tenderness at their wedding.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Things Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> I can't lie, I cried writing this. Hope y'all like sickeningly sweet fluff 'cause that's all I've got for you here. I was listening to the Vitamin String Quartet cover of [Somewhere Only We Know](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mjeOTlgfgRc) and I think it enhances the feels.

“You look handsome as always,” Ignis murmured with a smile, his hands falling naturally to Noctis’ shoulder and waist.

“I could say the same about you.” There were a few new lines around Noctis’ eyes and lips, but it was the same smile Ignis had fallen in love with over a decade before, in a time that felt wholly removed from now. The band started to play, and Noctis led them in a traditional waltz, his eyes never leaving his husband’s. “They’re all watching us.”

Ignis chuckled. “It  _ is _ our wedding. I would almost be offended if they weren’t.” 

Noctis hummed as he spun Ignis and then pulled him back in. “I don’t know,” he said softly, his lips brushing his ear, “The sooner they stop watching, the sooner I can drag you to bed.”

“Incorrigible as always.” But Ignis was still smiling, his eyes shining. His fingers brushed Noctis’ cheek, and he took a deep breath. “I can’t tell you how glad I am to have this. To have you. I love you more than anything.” 

It caught Noctis off-guard; Ignis tended to show his affection with actions instead of words, and he couldn’t remember the last time it had been in anything but a life-or-death experience. “I love you too,” he whispered, surprised by the way his own voice hitched.

The way Ignis looked at him took his breath away - something wondering and soft, something that made Noctis want to pull him away from everyone to keep it all for himself, something that made his chest go warm and tight with all the affection he could never find the words for, no matter how many years they had together - and instead of answering, he pulled Ignis into a kiss, hoping it let him understand a fraction of the overwhelming love he felt in that moment.

It was only the whoops from Gladio and Prompto that broke their kiss, Ignis smiling again as Noctis chuckled. “Just a few more hours,” Ignis promised as he stepped back, turning to bow to their guests with Noctis.

Just a few more hours, and all the rest of eternity. Noctis couldn’t wait.


End file.
